Amore Gradite Una Sorella
by lovesucker
Summary: Inspired by a true story.
1. Unheard Goodbye

**Amore Gradite Una Sorella  
**_1. Unheard Goodbye_

She ran across the street, not bothering to look both sides as she did. Honks, beeps, and curses were thrown at her; she all but ignored them.

They didn't matter. They didn't know that if she didn't act now, she would lose the only person that did matter to her.

Time wasn't on her side, and the numb feeling in her calves was the least of her problems. She couldn't stop. Her whole body refused to listen to reason. Only one thought ran through her mind…

_God, please say I'm not too late…_

She froze, the sound of everything around her slowly dying down, except for the quiet thump (that grew louder as she lifted her eyes, only to meet the back of the head of a familiar figure) of her beating heart.

_thu-dump_

_thu-dump_

_thudump_

_thudumpp_

It felt like her very soul was being drained from her body and she was scared that she might crumple to the ground and lose conscience—missing this significant moment. Her whole mind shut down as she recognized the person before her, even though his back was to her.

Her worst nightmare was actually coming true.

Eriol Hiirigizawa, the only person whom she had willed herself to grow close to after her mother's passing away was—

leaving. 

Her eyes glistened with foreign tears, and she weakly brought her hands to her face, touching her moist cheeks in utter confusion. She automatically wiped the salty liquid away with the back of her hand.

"_W-Why am I crying...?"_

She could not remember a time, other than when she received that fateful phone call informing her that her mother had passed away, when she cried. It was a rare sight—for a Daidouji to actually break down and let loose her feelings.

Being the daughter of Daidouji Sonomi, president of the Daidouji Toy Company, she had inherited the thriving owner's traits. Stubbornness just happened to be one of them. She had not once cried in her life before she had learned of her mother's death; she was too proud.

She knew that one day, Eriol would have to return to England. She just hadn't realized how soon it would be…or how much it would affect her.

Tomoyo stared at the boy with the tousled midnight blue hair as he made his way to a taxi. With his back facing her, not being able to notice her presence or her current state, she called out to him.

"Hiiragizawa-san!"

Her fist unconsciously held itself over her chest, as if guarding it from the expected pain to infiltrate her most prized possession.

Her heart.

Rumors were spread about how the heiress of the Daidouji empire would shun herself from the rest of the world. After losing her own mother to a heart attack, she had fallen under deep depression, refusing to make contact with any human being. She still attended school of course (she was forced to by law), under the circumstance that she wouldn't participate in class. She was a mindless walking zombie. Her days were set in a routine.

Wake up

Eat

Go school

Come home

Eat

Do homework

Sleep

All she did on the weekends was lie in bed and wait for sleep to overcome her once again.

She wished she could go back in time and change her past to fit her ideal (and what-was-**supposed**-to-be) future—a future where she could still hear the voice of the person who meant everything to her.

Sonomi Daidouji

She died an inevitable death. She was strong, brilliant, clever…and of all things, the thing that killed her was her greatest quality.

Determination

She should've known by the signs.

Her mom had been under a lot of pressure with her business booming all over the country. In fact, at the time, she was expanding her already renowned business into two new locations, the urbanizing Osaka and bountiful Hiroshima.

She had complained, on a telephone call to Fujitaka, which Tomoyo had overheard by the doorway, about chest discomforts. A day later over dinner, Tomoyo noticed how her mother's breath was thin, as if it was hard for her to breathe. She recommended that her mother go to bed, or better yet, see a doctor. She all but shushed her, telling her that she was fine and that it was only due to anxiety. But Tomoyo knew better. Her mother was a workaholic who hardly slept five hours a day. Not to mention, she was well aware that her mother was afraid of the doctor.

A week later, she had just come home from school when she found her mother on the ground, breaking out in a cold sweat. Horrified, she immediately phoned the medics, and in due time, they came for her.

All the while when her mom was lying in the hospital bed, Tomoyo was by her side, holding her hand and soothing her with gentle words.

"_Mom, you're going to be okay."_

"_Be strong."_

"_I love you, mom. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

Her mother was her whole world. She was all she had. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

Daidouji Sonomi had recovered over time of course. How could she not? She was as stubborn as an ox.

That's what all the doctors told her anyway as they tried to coax her mother to lie on the hospital bed still while they injected her with fluids—that was when she first woke up from her seizure. Alarmed at the fact that she was lying in the bed of an unfamiliar setting, she shot up, scanning her surroundings. It didn't take long for her to figure where she was, and that only made her grow paler—and reluctant.

She eventually lost the fight.

Tomoyo could only think of one person to turn to after she finally accepted the fact that her mother had passed away.

_She gripped the receiver in hand, her whole body shaking._

"_G-Gone?" She choked._

No! This cannot be happening!

_At that very moment, she wanted to be transported to the hospital to see that the phone call wasn't some cruel hoax. She couldn't drive, and her chauffeurs had taken their monthly break, which happened to be that day. She would've ran to the hospital—for her mom, nothing mattered—but her legs buckled, and she fell to the floor, reality crashing down on her._

…G-Gone?… _A voice in her head echoed._

_Her vision blurred and an aching pain that pierced her heart overtook her._

…forever…

_She felt her face. Water? No, tears, were falling from her eyes. She was crying. Oh heavens! She was actually crying!_

There was only one person she could think of then that could help her in her state.

But when she arrived at the doorsteps of the Kinimoto's residence, her ear pressed against the door listening for anyone that was home—she overheard their conversation.

"_Li! You can't be serious!"_

"_Would I really leave you behind?" He eyed her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips._

"_You are?" Her eyes widened and she broke into a wide grin. " I'm going to Hong Kong! I'm really going!" She jumped into the arms of Syaoran. _

_Syaoran and Sakura looked up as the front door was pushed open, revealing a tight smiled Tomoyo._

"_Tomoyo!" Sakura ran up to her cousin and trapped her in a bear hug. "It's official! I'm going to Hong Kong!"_

_Tomoyo closed her eyes, and returned the hug. "So I've heard," She murmured into her hair._

_Sakura let go of Tomoyo in order to look at her face, hers still beaming with joy._

"_Tomoyo, is there something you wanted to tell me…?"_

_Tomoyo shook her head and gave a false smile for Sakura's sake. "No. Actually, I came here just to say that my mom's recovering quickly. You don't need to worry about me Sakura. I'm fine, really."_

_Sakura clapped her hands. "That's great news! I knew aunt Sonomi would pull through! Let's celebrate!" She picked up some wine glasses from the coffee table and handed it to Syaoran and Tomoyo._

"_To devotion!" _

"_To devotion" Syaoran repeated, toasting his glass with his girlfriend's._

My happiness means nothing. As long as Sakura's happy…then I'm happy…

"_To devotion…" Tomoyo murmured and downed the intoxicating drink._

Her life continued on with the news of Sakura's departure the next day.

She still hadn't told her of her mother's death, she was afraid to face her and admit that she had lied to her for the first time.

No one thought that she would ever return to her old self. But one person did.

The foreign exchange student from London, the enigmatic Eriol Hiiragizawa, was able to break that barrier she had kept up for well over six months. A complete stranger, yet, someone Tomoyo could confide in.

He paused in his steps, deliberately. Could he really will himself to leave this way? And what more absurd: leave _her _this way?

"Well?" She called out.

His glasses caught her reflection in them, and she couldn't once let her eyes leave his. In the back of her mind, she wondered how he appeared before her in a split second, only to find herself answering her own question.

_What else would you expect from the reincarnate of the greatest mage who ever lived?_

Sincerity reflected in his eyes, and for the first time, she realized how dark they were—like slate almost.

"Daidouji-san…this…is goodbye. I must go back to London. The card mistress has succeeded all that is required of her. My duty is no longer needed here." He tried to make her understand. He tried to _gently _push her away.

Her heart dropped.

"I-I need you here..." she silently trailed off, her eyes cast to the ground. She felt her face burn. She was blushing!

His eyes were a mixture of sadness, regret, and frustration all in one facial expression.

"Daidouji-san…" She knew this was going to be the last time she would ever hear her name fall off the tip of his tongue. The afternoon sun cast a low glow on his features, enhancing his dark expression. It wasn't a good idea for her to get attached to him. She knew better than everyone else that getting close to him was a bad idea.

As her last attempt to hold him back, Tomoyo bridged the little gap between them, encaging him in a heart felt hug, her tears falling uncontrollably now.

"Eriol" She could not see his face because her head was buried in his shoulder. But if she had, she could've seen his stunned expression at hearing his first name said for the first time from anyone.

His eyes saddened as he looked down at the Daidouji heiress. He couldn't stand watching her cry.

He continued from where he left off, only, with his line of words heading in a different direction.

"T-Tomoyo, why are you crying…?" He whispered.

She held onto him for dear life.

She heard the murmur of his words and cried harder, her grip on the back of his coat tightening.

"B-Because…I don't want you…" She choked. "…to go…I-I…" Her sentence abruptly ended lamely because she didn't know the reason herself why she honestly was reacting the way she was.

Yes, she needed him. He was the brother she never had. She would greatly miss his company, his loyalty, and his infectious laughter.

Eriol furrowed his eyebrows. This was getting more complicating. She didn't want him to go…? But there was no other way. He had made a promise. And every promise made, he kept, no matter how difficult it was to keep. He would have to be tortured until he was barely alive to even think about breaking a promise.

Time was running out. His plane would be arriving soon.

Could he really leave herself like this? He had to wonder to himself again.

_There's no other way_… was the solemn reply he got from some inner voice in his head.

He had to get this over with. As the seconds ticked by, the harder it would be to leave. It already was, he mused sardonically in his head.

His hands twitched before he responded to Tomoyo with a hug of his own. This was the first time he ever held someone like this. And he had to admit; it felt strangely comforting.

"Tomoyo…" Her ears perked at hearing him utter her first name. She could not recall another time when he didn't use a suffix at the end of it. A quick flash of shame lit his azure eyes, but it quickly submerged in misty unfeeling blue orbs he only used for one reason. But this time, there was a second.

"…goodbye…"

And then, with the snap of his fingers, she fell unconsciously into his arms.

He looked around, and spotted the taxi still parked at the sidewalk. He walked up to the driver's seat, and the man occupying it looked up from the newspaper he was reading to roll down his window.

"Sir, would you be a gentleman and drop this young lady to this address? She has fainted and I believe she should wake up just before you drop her off." Eriol smiled at the man good-naturedly, his eyes closed as he did.

The driver eyed him unconvincingly.

"Oh and of course, there must be a fee." He pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his slacks pocket easily, even with the weight of Tomoyo in his arms.

The driver's eyes lit up, and he got out, generously opening the back seat door and bowed.

_What people wouldn't do for money…_Eriol thought, chuckling inwardly.

"Thank you, my dear good man!" Eriol thanked before gently setting Tomoyo down in the back seat. His eyes turned from Tomoyo to the old man.

"I give you my trust" Eriol nodded, still smiling. "But because I cannot escort her to her home myself, I hope a tip will do." He handed him another hundred-dollar bill and the old man looked at him as if he was an angel sent from God himself.

He took the hundred-dollar bill, grabbing Eriol's hand as he did to shake it vigorously.

Eriol's whole body shook as well, surprised by the man's gesture.

"You're very welcome!" And he laughed, trying to keep his body steady as the man shook his hand, his glasses dangerously sliding down the tip of his nose.

The old man then let go of his hand and bowed once again, heading into the driver's seat. Turning on the ignition, Eriol took one last glance at Tomoyo. His happy features quickly faded when he looked at her angelic face in the back seat, not knowing that he had put a sleeping spell on her. But she would eventually wake up. But by then, he would be long gone.

The old man honked the car, looking at the reflection of Eriol in the rear view mirror. Eriol glanced up and smiled, signaling him to leave with a wave of farewell. The driver put the gear on drive and the car went off, as well as the only person Eriol couldn't forgive himself for leaving.

When the car was out of sight, he dropped his happy façade, and sighed miserably. Nakuru and Spinel must be already at the airport with all their belongings and his. He could already picture the terrified face of Spinel after having let Nakuru drive without a license. He chuckled to himself. It was payback for Spinel making that joke the other day about how Tomoyo would react to his departure. And it so happens, that what he predicted had come true. How she figured he would be leaving was a mystery to him. The only ones that knew were he, Spinel, and Nakuru. Unless one of them had let it leak, he did not know what other conclusion to deduce. There was also one other person who knew of the departure, or well, arrival. But he quickly shook his head at the thought being conjured up by his mind. There was no way Tomoyo would've even known.

Eriol's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car approaching. Realizing he was in the middle of the road, he moved to the sidewalk. Looking at the direction from where he heard the engine, his eyes brightened at realizing it was another taxi.

He took a look at his wristwatch. It was five minutes past since his plane arrived. He tucked his coat cuff over his wristwatch and waved his hand at the passing car. The driver slowed down and parked the car besides Eriol.

Eriol lowered his head to speak through the window. "Airport please."

The man just motioned for him to get in, and that he did gladly. It was a good thing he didn't have any luggage; it would take up too much time to get it into the trunk. He was already late as it was.

The driver glanced at Eriol as he closed the door in a manner that didn't make a sound. At noticing the strange look the driver gave him, he shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

The driver shook his head and drove.

_Weird kid.

* * *

_

Twenty minutes into the drive, Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open. The driver, at catching movement in the backseat from the rearview mirror, looked back at Tomoyo, at the same time, slowed down the car.

"We're almost there ma'am."

Tomoyo lifted herself up with her forearms, glancing around the compartment of the car.

"Almost where?" She had to ask. In fact, she didn't recall being in a car, let alone being drove to some destination she was unaware of.

"The young man said home."

_Young…man…?_

_Hiiragizawa-san!_

Tomoyo immediately shot up, almost hitting her head on the ceiling of the car.

"Where is he?" She panicked.

_What happened back at the park? Why can't I remember? How could I just forget?!_

"I believe he said he was heading for the airport. He's long gone though. You've been asleep for more than twenty minutes."

Tomoyo grew silent.

The driver glanced up at the rearview mirror, questioning her sudden change of mood.

"Hey, you okay there?"

Tomoyo had her head leaned against the glass, gazing at the setting sun.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

* * *

Eriol stared out of the window of the plane, the most brilliant sunset he had ever seen in his life set before him. 

But his mind did not once leave the raven-haired beauty.

At least now, he would be returning to his beloved Kaho. He waited for the exuberant feeling to fill his system at the reminder, but all he felt was hollow grief for leaving a dear friend whom he grew to love as if they were actual siblings, without even giving her the real reason why he had to.

"Eriol…" He leaned his head back against the head of his seat. "you coward…"


	2. Goodbye for Now

**Amore Gradite Una Sorrela  
**_2. Author's Note_

lol. First of all, I would like to say to my reviewers: thank you for your lovely comments! It makes me feel all tingly inside knowing that people actually set aside time to write a review of my story (hehe, don't all authors?). To the rest of my readers, I hope you enjoyed this as much as they did! Hugs and kissables for everyone!

Now, getting straight to the point as to why I made this chapter an author's note.

Amore Gradite Una Sorrela is an excerpt to another fanfiction that is currently in the making. It hasn't come out just yet because I am still undecided about the plot. Actually, it's not that I am not sure of how it should go; it is more like I don't know how to put it on paper. I want it to be precisely sequential with my first plan. If I decided long ago that x chapter is the chapter to happen, then x chapter will happen. I wrote Amore Gradite Una Sorrela as a base for the whole story. The reason why I posted this up before the actually story was completed was to prove a thesis. I was curious as to how many people would read this, a fafiction titled in another language other than English and with a summary that was just "based on a true story". That's why I wrote lol at the top. Because I was surprised that people **did **read it, and reviewed it. Think of Amore Gradite Una Sorrela as a summary to the real thing. Hopefully the "real thing" will come out soon, but I don't want to rush anything (it's not part of "the plan"). I hope you understand that I am doing this not because I am lazy (even though I do pracrastinate a lot); I am doing this for you readers. I want to create something that will capture your attention and leave you anxious for the next chapter. This isn't the end of Amore Gradite Una Sorrela; it is in fact the beginning of what I hope to be one of my greatest works.

**love sucks always,  
_lovesucker_**

****


End file.
